Alluring Secret Black Vow
by DJ-san
Summary: Seorang malaikat yg terjatuh dr surga bertemu dgn gadis pujaan hatinya yg ternyata jatuh hati jg kpdanya. Cara apa yg akn dilakukan sang malaikat demi mempersatukan cintanya dgn gadis pujaan hatinya itu? 'Yuri' krn dlm videonya jg diceritakan seperti itu.
1. Pandora's Box

**DJ-san returns! Setelah beberapa lama ga submit fanfic ke , jd kangen sm readers…. -_-**

**Yep, judulnya Alluring Secret. Saya suka banget lagu ini sekaligus memunculkan inspirasi bwt cerita ini. Original version dinyanyikan oleh Rin - Len feat Miku. Ada juga versi Luka – Kaito feat Rin. Tapi di cerita ini kubuat jadi Luka – Kaito feat Meiko.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid published by Yamaha. Luka, Meiko, & Kaito by Crypton inc. Original song "Alluring Secret" by Hitoshizuku-P.  
**

**Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Tidak ada kejadian nyata yang diangkat kedalam cerita ini!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pandora's Box**

Seorang malaikat bersayap lemah terjatuh dari surga.

Di sebuah petang yang berkabut, sang malaikat pergi mengembara menyusuri kota. Ia berjalan terus kedepan, tapi tak jelas ke arah mana ia akan menuju.

Saat ia berada di depan sebuah kapel, ia terjatuh, terkulai lemah karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Hanya kelaparan dan kesakitan saja yang saat ini ia rasakan.

Hampir saja ia merasa putus asa, tak lama kemudian malaikat itu melihat seorang gadis bermata indah keluar dari kapel tersebut. Sesaat setelah mata mereka bertemu, keduanya langsung jatuh cinta, seiring dengan perasaan terlarang telah mengalir dalam diri mereka.

Gadis bermata indah segera menolong malaikat malang itu, memapahnya, dan membiarkan dia tinggal bersamanya di kapel tersebut. Dengan malu-malu, sang malaikat menerima pertolongannya.

"Te-terima kasih, nona sudah mau menolong hamba," ucap malaikat kepada si mata indah.

"Tak masalah bagiku untuk berbagi kepadamu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya si mata indah heran.

"Hamba hanya sedang berjalan-jalan di taman Eden, tetapi tiba-tiba hamba terpeleset dan jatuh dari langit."

"Ahaha… Makanya lain kali jangan ceroboh. Err... daripada itu, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Nama hamba Megurine Luka, nona...," malaikat mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Luka... Nama yang indah seperti parasmu. Namaku Meiko. Panggil saja dengan nama dan tidak usah pakai embel-embel nona...," begitu pula si mata indah memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Dan kamu juga jangan menyebut dirimu sebagai hamba. Anggap saja aku temanmu."

"Ba-baik, nona. Maksudku, Meiko"

"Ya. Begitu lebih akrab."

Dan pertemuan singkat itulah yang menjadi awal dari sebuah bencana besar.

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak Luka, sang malaikat malang ditolong oleh Meiko, si gadis bermata indah. Hari-hari mereka selalu berlalu hanya berdua. Bermain-main di taman, bernyanyi, dan memuliakan nama Sang Pencipta bersama sepanjang hari. Sampai akhirnya saat itu datang. Luka merasakan rasa cintanya kepada gadis bermata indah itu sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia membuka kotak pandora dalam hatinya yang seharusnya tidak akan pernah ia buka selama ini. Kotak yang didalamnya tersimpan penuh dosa-dosa manusia yang tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang mengetahui keberadaannya, ternyata ada di dalam diri malaikat itu.

Luka membuka kotak itu. Di saat yang sama, munculah sesosok iblis yang sudah lama menanti hari kebangkitannya. Luka sendiri agak terkejut melihatnya karena sudah lama ia tidak melihat wujud iblis secara langsung seperti ini.

"Salam, hai Pelayan Tuhan yang suci. Terima kasih banyak telah membebaskanku yang telah lama terbelenggu dalam kotak yang membosankan ini. Sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku padamu, izinkan aku mengabulkan segala permintaanmu. Apa saja, asalkan kau juga merelakan kemurnianmu itu juga (Berkontrak dengan iblis)," goda si iblis dengan ironisnya sambil tersenyum licik dan memelintir sehelai bulu sayap malaikat itu.

"Iblis, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi membendung segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Aku ingin segera menjadi manusia dan kembali ke masa lalu dan membuat gadis itu tertarik untuk menjadi mempelai wanita-ku! Aku akan memberikanmu apa saja yang kau inginkan," ujar Luka tegas.

"Khukhukhu... Kau yakin dengan permintaanmu itu, Pelayan Tuhan? Kau benar-benar ingin menetap di dunia yang gelap ini dan meninggalkan Majikan-mu hanya demi perempuan itu?" tanya iblis sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan telinganya tak salah dengar.

"Sungguh," jawab Luka dengan mantap.

"Bagus!" ujar iblis sambil terkekeh. "Dengan ini, perempuan itu akan menjadi milikmu selamanya; sebagai ganti dari kemurnian yang telah kau berikan padaku ini."

Seketika itu juga, iblis mencabut paksa sepasang sayap Luka hingga putus dari punggungnya (Rasanya pasti sakit….). Dan seketika itu juga iblis terkontrak dalam batinnya dan sekarang dirinya diliputi oleh dosa besar yang tak akan pernah dimaafkan oleh karena ia telah mengkhianati Tuhan. Luka pun kembali ke masa lalu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Meiko, tentunya dengan wujud lain, wujud seorang pria tampan berambut biru dan bermata sendu namun indah. Cukup untuk membuat para gadis di kota itu jatuh hati kepadanya. Hanya saja, ia tidak lagi memiliki sayap.

Ia kembali ke masa lalu, saat ia terjatuh dari surga dan ditemukan oleh Meiko, si gadis bermata indah itu. Dan mulailah ia menjalani kehidupan barunya sebagai manusia.

* * *

**~~~ To Be Continue ~~~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 cukup segini dulu. Chapter 2 segera menyusul di lain waktu.**


	2. The Black Stained Bride

**Chapter 2 update! Reply for review: Ehehe~ Maaf kalau karakternya sedikit dibedakan dari videonya. Memang yang original dinyanyikan oleh Rin-Len Kagamine, tapi aku lebih suka Luka yang jadi wingless angelnya. Ya, untuk sementara Kaito jadi cross-gendernya Luka, tapi untuk kelanjutannya, silahkan baca chapter ini. ^_^**

**Untuk mempersingkat waktu, langsung aj ke disclaimer nya, then, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Black Stained Bride**

_**Cerita sebelumnya…**_

_Seorang malaikat bersayap lemah terjatuh dari surga, ketika ia tengah mengembara ke kota dan terkulai lemah di depan sebuah kapel, tiba-tiba ia mendapati seorang gadis bermata indah yang menolongnya dan mereka langsung jatuh cinta._

_Beberapa minggu kemudian, sang malaikat malang tak bias lagi menahan rasa cintanya dan mengadakan kontrak dengan iblis. Iblispun mencabut sayapnya dan malaikat itupun kembali lagi ke masa lalunya dengan wujud seorang pria tampan._

_Sang malaikat pun mulai menjalani kehidupannya sebagai manusia._

_**Her hope is the forbidden fruit….**_

Seorang pengembara tersesat disebuah kota. Karena ia kelaparan, badannya terasa sangat lemah dan lunglai. Akhirnya ia jatuh, terkulai lemah di depan sebuah kapel. Hanya ada sandiwara dan dusta yang saat ini berada dalam hatinya, karena ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan ditolong oleh seorang pujaan hatinya, Meiko, si gadis bermata indah.

Tak lama kemudian, benarlah gadis itu keluar dari kapel tersebut. Ia melihat seseorang terkulai lemah di depan kapel. Ia berniat untuk menolong orang itu.

Ia lalu membungkuk dan berniat memapah pria dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, tu-…?" kata-katanya terpotong oleh karena mata mereka berdua bertemu. Mata seorang pria yang indah namun terlihat sendu. Sesaat setelah mata mereka bertemu, keduanya langsung jatuh cinta, seiring dengan perasaan yang terlarang telah mengalir dalam diri mereka.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa…," kata pria itu dengan nada sendu. "Maaf saya telah merepotkanmu, nona"

"A-ah...? Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah bagiku untuk berbagi denganmu," kata Meiko. "Ayo, tuan. Kita masuk kedalam"

"Terima kasih banyak, nona."

Pria itu masuk kedalam kapel bersama Meiko.

"Ano... Terima kasih lagi ya, nona...," pria itu memulai pembicaraan di dalam kapel.

"Ahaha~ Sudah kubilang tak masalah," balasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong tuan kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Aku hanya nekat ingin jalan-jalan ke hutan tanpa peta dan kompas, tapi tiba-tiba aku kehilangan arah. Lalu saat aku sudah menemukan jalan keluar, aku malah sudah berada di kota lain yang jauh dari desaku."

"Ahahaha… Makanya lain kali jangan nekat lagi, tuan. Err~ Daripada itu... Nama tuan siapa?"

"Nama saya Kaito Shion, nona," pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kaito~ Nama yang indah." Wajah Meiko memerah. "Oh iya, namaku Meiko. Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu," begitu pula dengan gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Tak apa. Ehm… Salam kenal, Meiko," Kaito menyodorkan tangannya hendak berjabat dengan Meiko.

"S-Salam kenal juga, tuan Kaito," sedikit terkejut karena pria itu hendak menjabat tangannya duluan, Meiko membalas jabatannya dengan malu-malu.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan. Sebut saja dengan nama supaya kedengaran lebih akrab."

"Be-begitu? Baiklah, tuan, maksudku Kaito."

Dan perkenalan singkat itulah yang mnjadi awal dari sebuah nafsu serta dendam yang membara.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah hari pertemuan pertama mereka, Kaito yang sebenarnya adalah Luka, menyatakan rasa cintanya kepada Meiko. Meiko yang sedikit terkejut mendengarkan pernyataan tersebut ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap dirinya. Dan mereka pun akhirnya menikah.

Mereka mengucapkan janji suci sehidup-semati mereka di depan altar. Kaito memakaikan sebuah cincin emas di jari manis Meiko. Begitupula sebaliknya dengan Meiko. Hari itu merupakan hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup mereka.

Tapi rasa cinta mereka berubah menjadi rasa nafsu bercampur dendam yang membara. Mereka tidak lagi mengerti satu sama lain, hanya rasa ingin memiliki saja yang berada dalam hati mereka. Dibalik semua itulah, iblis yang merasa cemburu ternyata selalu memata-matai kegiatan nista mereka.

Suatu hari, iblis muncul dihadapan Kaito saat ia berada di padang rumput yang sepi. Ia bertanya padanya dengan nada sinis,

"Sombong sekali ya dirimu sekarang ini, pengikut baru!"

Kaito (alias Luka) membalasnya, "Jangan ganggu aku, Miku. Saat ini aku sedang merasa puas akan segalanya yang aku miliki sekarang ini."

"Huh? Puas katamu? Memangnya siapa yang bisa membuatmu seperti sekarang ini, hah? Bahkan kau sekarang sudah berani memanggilku dengan nama asliku. Lancang sekali kau, malaikat lemah!" balas iblis yang ternyata bernama Miku itu.

"Keinginanku lah yang membuat segalanya. Kau hanya iblis yang kubebaskan dari belenggu kotak Pandora waktu itu, jadi jangan dulu merasa bangga!" balas Kaito dengan nada sarkastik.

"Dasar malaikat bermuka tebal! Sudah mengkhianati Tuhan, kini kau mengkhianati iblis. Sekarang, terimalah hukumanmu ini dan jangan pernah coba-coba lagi masuk ke surga ataupun neraka!" ujar Miku yang kemudian menembakan sebuah peluru kearah Kaito.

Peluru melesat dengan cepat menuju jantung Kaito, tapi benda itu terhalang oleh seseorang yang melindungi pria berwajah sendu itu. Ya, ialah Meiko, sang istri gelap. Seketika itu juga Meiko jatuh terkapar di tanah dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Darah crimson tercucur dari tubuhnya.

Miku, si iblis yang mengetahui tembakannya meleset ke orang yang salah, hendak pergi dari situ. Tapi tiba-tiba Kaito yang sebenarnya adalah Luka, segera menutup kotak Pandora dalam hatinya sehingga Miku kembali tersegel di dalamnya sebelum sempat kembali pulang ke neraka.

Kaito yang sedang berduka mengangkat kepala Meiko dan memandang wajahnya jelitannya. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menatap mata indah istri gelapnya itu. Rasa menyesal kini menghantui dirinya dalam suasana yang hening sejenak. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan...

"Cintaku terbujur kaku. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang telah mengkhianati Tuhan dan berkontrak dengan iblis. Aku harus membalas nyawanya dengan nyawaku sendiri. Sesuai dengan janji suci yang pernah kuucapkan dahulu di depan altar, tempatku mempersatukan cintaku dengan cintanya. Sumpah sehidup-semati..."

Setelah Kaito memberikan jiwanya kepada Meiko, sosoknya pun berubah lagi menjadi Luka, sang malaikat seperti semula. Musnahlah semua kepingan-kepingan masa lalu mereka berdua.

Meiko pun akhirnya membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Tapi anehnya, ia sudah melupakan kejadian-kejadian spiritual itu, bahkan ia lupa bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah menikah dengan seorang 'malaikat bersosok manusia'. Yang ia lihat di padang rumput kosong itu hanya sehelai bulu sayap yang tidak ia ketahui siapa pemiliknya.

_**Di atas sana, di Surga...**_

Luka, sang malaikat Tuhan, baru saja terlepas dari kontraknya dengan iblis. Hatinya kini disucikan kembali, dosa-dosanya telah diampuni, sayapnya pun telah tumbuh kembali.

Selama ia masih berada dalam pengawasan Majikannya, tidak akan ada lagi dosa gelap yang bisa menodai hatinya yang murni. Hingga pada suatu saat nanti, raganya dan raga si gadis bermata indah, bertemu lagi dalam suatu tempat. Yah, semoga janganlah mereka dipertemukan kembali dan kejadian anguistik itu terulang kembali.

* * *

**~~~The End~~~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 finish. Yup, disini Miku jadi peran antagonis, yaitu jadi iblisnya. (Maaf ya Miku FC~ TT_TT *Author dilemparin Negi*).**

**Jadi intinya adalah, belajarlah menerima diri apa adanya. Selain itu, cinta tidak harus memaksa.**

**Miku : AUTHOR! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! *Miku in the Box***

**DJ : Lha? Kamu masih disitu? Keluar lah…. Toh kotaknya juga ga dikunci. (Kotak Pandora palsu sebagai properti shooting).**

**Miku : *Keluar dari kotak* Haah... Akhirnya terlepas dari belenggu author sableng… (Canda, ding….)**

**DJ : Apa lo bilang?**

**Miku : Apa? Aku Cuma bilang 'Review please' kog…. *Sok innocent*.**

**DJ : *Sigh* Ok, review please! ^_^**

****Ingat cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Tidak ada kejadian sebenarnya di dunia nyata, okay?****


End file.
